Guardian Man
by UzuHyuuga Ucha D'SappLaven
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga, gadis berumur 17 tahun anak dari Hyuuga Hiashi pemilik Hyuuga Tecnologion, harus selalu menghadapi masalah sampai suatu hari dia menemukan pemuda yang memakai kalung aneh di kapsul besar yang berada di ruang kerja bawah tanah milik ayahnya dulu./RnR please/NaruHina/SasuSaku/SaiIno.
1. Pertemuan

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Hinata berlari sekencang-kencangnya, sungguh sial hari ini, di sekolah sudah disiksa oleh kakak kelas dan sekarang lebih tepatnya pulang sekolah, dia dikejar preman.

"hari ini sungguh melelahkan!" ujar Hinata pelan sambil bertumpu pada lututnya, dia sedang bersembunyi di balik gang, merasa aman, dia kembali berlari menuju rumahnya.

* * *

DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

STORY BY : UZUMAKI UCHA D'SAPPHIRE

TITLE :

GUARDIAN MAN

WARNING :

TYPO BERSERAKAN (sebentar, saya sapu dulu), OOC, maaf jika ada kesamaan ide.

Dan warning-warning lainnya.

* * *

Summary :

Hinata Hyuuga, gadis berumur 17 tahun anak dari Hyuuga Hiashi pemilik Hyuuga Tecnologion, harus selalu menghadapi masalah sampai suatu hari dia menemukan pemuda yang memakai kalung aneh di kapsul besar yang berada di ruang kerja bawah tanah milik ayahnya dulu.

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Pertemuan**

Hinata sampai di depan gerbang Mansionnya.

"Permisi Paman Kotetsu, ini Hinata!" ucap Hinata lewat interkom di gerbangnya .

**"Nona Hinata! Kenapa anda bisa pulang tanpa naik jemputan!"** panik Kotetsu di sebrang Interkom.  
"Sudahlah Paman Kotetsu, ceritanya panjang. Cepat buka gerbangnya!"  
**"baik Nona!"**

Gebang mansion Hyuuga sudah terbuka, Hinata segera masuk lalu berlari  
'Ternyata jarak gerbang sampai pintu utama, jauh juga ya!' batin Hinata

Akhnya Hinata sampai di depan gerbangnya yang ternyata sudah ditunggu oleh Izumo si pintu mansion utama.

"Nona Hina-!" perkataan Izumo disela Hinata

"Sudahlah paman, Nanti Hinata akan menceritakannya. Sekarang Hina mau kedalam!"

"Maafkan saya Nona!" balas Izumo sambil menunduk.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, cepat hubungi Iruka, suruh dia pulang, mungkin dia capek menungguku di sekolah!" suruh Hinata  
"baik Nona!"

* * *

Bruk!  
Bunyi saat Hinata menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur tanpa mengganti bajunya dulu, tubuhnya sangat capek saat ini, karena berlari dari sekolahnya hingga dirumah tapi beruntung jarak antara sekolah dan rumahnya tidak jauh. Salahkan preman yang mencegat Hinata tadi sebelum Iruka sampai menjemputnya di sekolah, dan hari ini dia boleh bersyukur karena bisa lepas dari preman itu.

Hinata beranjak bangun.

"Mungkin dengan mandi bisa menyegarkan tubuhku!" Dengan cepat Hinata melepas pakaiannya lalu memakai handuk lalu pergi mandi.

* * *

Blubub!

Blubub!

"Ahh, ada apa tuan memanggil ku!" ucap Anko kepada Tsunade, kepala pelayan di Hyuuga Mansion.

"Sepertinya 'mereka' sudah saatnya keluar!" balas Tsunade sambil melihat layar computer didepannya, Anko mendekati kepala pelayannya tersebut.

"Impian Tuan Hiashi akhirnya akan terwujud! Tak Heran Tuan memberikan amanat ke anda untuk mengurus ini saat dia ke keluar Negri"

Agak jauh, di depan monitor terdapat ruangan berkaca. Didalamnya terdapat 3 Kapsul yang didalamnya ada manusia, perlahan ke 3 manusia itu membuka matanya memperlihatkan 2 mata onyx dan satu mata sapphire.

* * *

Perlahan pintu kamar mandi terbuka, asap hangat keluar dari kamar tersebut, lalu terlihat Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut.

"Enaknya, ternyata benar kalau mandi itu dapat menjernihkan pikiran ya!" gumam Hinata smabil berjalan di ruang ganti.

Sampai di ruang ganti, Hinata Nampak bingung dengan baju.

"Pakai yang mana ya?" sambil memilah-milah, akhirnya keputusan Hinata jatuh pada dress selutut sederhana berwarna ungu lembut. Segera dia memakai dressnya.

Selesai memakai baju, Hinata menyisir rambutnya lalu menyemprotkan parfum di tubuhnya. Selesai itu Hinata turun untuk makan.

* * *

Di ruang makan, sudah ada Kurenai, pelayan bagian dapur. Hinata tersenyum lalu menyapa Kurenai.

"Bibi Kurenai!"

Kurena menoleh di sumber suara.

"Nona Hinata! Tumben sekali anda telat untuk makan, ada masalah?"

"Tidak Bi, Hanya ada keperluan!" balas Hinata lalu duduk di kursi makan

Kurenai hanya menatap nonanya itu.

"Jangan berbohong Nona! Mata Nona terlihat sekali jika berbohong!" balas Kurenai, Pelayan bagian dapur ini selalu saja mengerti masalah Hinata. Dia sudah seperti ibu kandung Hinata.

Hinata menyerah, akhirnya dia membuka perbincangan, lebih tepatnya curhat (?)

"tadi sepulang sekolah sebelum Iruka sampai menjemputku, ada preman yang menggangguku. Aku sungguh kesal, untungnya aku berhasil kabur. Aku berlari dari sekolah hingga di rumah. Huhhh! Sangat melelahkan!" Curhat Hinata, Kurenai terlihat menyiapkan makanan di meja makan. Lalu HInata menggambil Nasi.

"Oh, begitu! Mangkanya tadi Kotetsu sangat histeris saat mendengar suara nona di Interkom. Jadi karena dikejar Preman ya!" ucap Kurenai sambil tertawa pelan. Mendengar kikikan Kurena, Hinata mengkerucutkan bibirnya, setengah kesal setengah malu.

"Sudahlah bi, Hina mau makan!. Kali ini makanannya apa?" Tanya Hinata mengalihkan topik pembicaraan

"Nona Hina lihat sendiri saja, oh ya bibi sampai lupa, Bibi harus Membeli bahan makanan sekarang.!"

"memangnya bahan makanannya sudah habis Bi?" Tanya HInata sambil memasukkan sesendok makanan di mulutnya

"Iya! Maaf ya Nona tidak bisa menemani Nona makan!" balas Kurtenai

Setelah menelan makanannya, Hinata menjawab

"Tak apa-apa Bi, mungkin setelah makan Hinata mau jalan-jalan sebentar mengelilingi rumah!"

"baiklah kalau itu yang Nona inginkan, Bibi pergi dulu!"

Setelah Kurenai Pergi, Hinata mulai acara makan nya.

* * *

15 menit lebih, Hinata baru saja menyelesaikan makannya. Segera dia menuju westafel dapur dan mencuci piring tersebut meski terkadang Kurenai melarangnya untuk mencuci piringnya jika sesudah makan mengingat Hinata adalah anak tuan rumah disini.

Setelah menaruh piring ditempatnya semula, seperti rencana sebelumnya, HInata akan berkeliling di area mansionnya yang sangat luas ini. Hinata Nampak berfikir akan kemana ekspedisinya tentang mansion Hyuuga kali ini.

"umm? Dimana ya?"

Tiba-tiba terlintas ide, andai kepala Hinata ada bohlam lampu, pasti bohlam tersebut akan menyala.

"ke ruang bawah tanah saja, Ayah selalu melarangku untuk masuk kesana, karena ayah sekarang keluar negri ini kesempatanku untuk kesana" segera dia berjalan menuju tujuannya.

* * *

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Hinata berjalan menuju ruang bawah tanah tempat ayahnya bekerja.

Sampai di depan pintu, tangan Hinata perlahan memutar kenop pintu. Bunyi Cklek pelan terdengar dan terbukalah pintu tersebut. Terlihat anak tangga yang menuju ke bawah, Hinata mulai ekspedisinya.

Sampai di dasar anak tangga, Hinata agak bingung.

"Ternyata ruangan ini tak gelap!" sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Hinata menemukan sebuah pintu lagi. Penasaran, dia perlahan mendekati pintu tersebut dan membukannya.

Hinata kaget dan kagum, karena tempat ini penuh dengan alat-alat dan obat-obatan. Dia memutar kepalanya ke kiri dan menemukan banyak computer, dia mendekati computer tersebut.

"Komputer apa ini?" Tanya Hinata pada diri sendiri, dia membaca tulisan di layar computer tersebut. "Complete?" Hinata menatap ke depan dan melihat 3 kapsul raksasa menyala, Hinata mendekati kaca yang sebagai pembatas tersebut.

Samar-samar Hinata melihat siluet manusia di dalamnya lalu siluet tersebut menampakkan matanya.

"Ha!" Hinata kaget sambil menutum matanya seraya perlahan mundur.

Tit! Tit! Tit!

Komputer di depan Hinata berkedip, Hinata perlahan-lahan mendekati computer tersebut. Didalamnya terdapat tulisan.

Chat

Guardian Man 1

Status = Active

"hay!"

Hinata kaget sekali

"Gu-guardian Man?" gumam HInata

Sekali lagi monitor itu berkedip

Chat

Guardian Man 1

Status = Active

"Hey, kau tak membalas sapaanku!"

Mata HInata kedip-kedip, perlahan dia membalas tulisan tersebut di kotak balas.

Chat

Server

"a-ahh, i-iya, hay juga!"

Hinata meng'klik kotak balas. Komputer tersebut berkedip lagi.

Chat

Guardian Man 1

Status = Active

"Aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, siapa kamu?"

Chat

Server

"i-itu, Namaku Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata!"

Chat

Guardian Man 1

Status = Active

"Wahh, Nona Hinata ya!. Hehe salam kenal."

Hinata menyunggingkan senyum.

Chat

Server

"iya, salam kenal juga!"

Chat

Guardian Man 1

Status = Active

"oh ya! Bisakah Nona membuka kapsul ini, Karena kami sudah siap untuk keluar dari kapsul ini!"

Hinata ragu, dia disuruh membuka kapsul tempat mahluk aneh itu ditempatkan. Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang.

"Buka! Tidak!... Buka! Tidak!?" Pikiran Hinata beradu.

Akhirnya HInata memutuskan untuk membuka kapsul tersebut. Lalu dia membalas Chat tersebut.

Chat

Server

"umm? Itu, caranya gimana? Aku tak bias membuka kapsulnya?"

Chat

Guardian Man 1

Status = Active

"Nona tau tulisan 'Complete' kan? Klik tulisan tersebut, nanti keluar dua kotak pilihan yang bertuliskan 'Open' dan 'No', klik 'Open' untuk membukannya, lalu ada tulisan lagi, klik 'Open Capsule Guardian Man 1'. Nona mengerti?"

Hinata menganguk, tanpa membalas chat tadi dia langsung melakukan instruksi dari seseorang yang diketahui bernama Guardian Man 1 tersebut.

Please Wait…

**Opening Capsule Guardian Man 1**

**COMPLETE**

Lalu capsul dari balik ruang kaca di depan Hinata perlahan membuka, Asap muncul sehingga Hinata tak bisa melihat siapa sebenarnya yang ada di dalam kapsul tersebut. Kabut perlahan menghilang menampakkan sesosok pemuda berambut Pirang Jabrik tanpa pakaian atas dan hanya memakai celana panjang.

Hinata seketika terpana setelah melihat mata orang yang misterius tersebut.

Pemuda tersebut melihat Hinata dari balik kaca dan melambaikan tanggannya, Hinata kaget lalu dengan gugup membalas lambaian tangan tersebut.

Pemuda Jabrik dengan 3 goresan di masing-masing pipinya tersebut menuju pintu keluar ruang kaca tersebut. Setelah keluar dia menghampiri Hinata.

"hay Nona Hinata!" sapa pemuda tersebut. Pipi Hinata memanas mendengar sapaan pemuda tersebut

"h-hay!"

Pemuda tersebut menepuk kedua tangannya.

"Wahh, aku sampai lupa," Ucapnya sambil mendekati komputer server lalu melakukan hal yang sama seperti Hinata tadi, yaitu membuka kapsul yang tersisa.

2 Kapsul dari 3 kapsul tadi perlahan terbuka, asap mengepul, tak lama muncul 2 orang, satu pemuda berambut Hitam dengan gaya yang err—menyerupai pantat ayam, dan memiliki mata Onyx, pemuda yang satunya bermata sama dengan pemuda yang berambut pantat ayam, rambutnya berwarna Hitam klimis.

Pemuda pirang Jabrik tersenyum. Tangannya melambai-lambai menyuruh 2 pemuda tadi untuk mendekat. 2 pemuda yang disuruh mulai keluar dari ruang kaca dan menghampiri Pemuda Jabrik.

"hey kawan, ini Nona Hinata!" ucap Pemuda Jabrik.

"Ohh!" balas Pemuda pantat ayam

"Salam kenal Nona!" balas pemuda yang berambut klimis dengan senyum yang terlihat sangat palsu.

"hay!" balas Hinata, dia sudah bingung harus mengucapkan kata-kata.

"maaf Nona, kami belum memperkenalkan diri kami. Oke! Kita mulai. Ehem. Perkenalkan Kami adalah Guardian Man, Kami adalah Bodyguard Nona Hinata Hyuuga yang diproram khusus oleh Tuan Hiashi Hyuuga. Aku Guardian man pertama, namaku Namikaze Naruto."

"Aku Guardian Man kedua, Uchiha Sasuke!" sambung pemuda pantat ayam yang ternyata bernama Sasuke tersebut.

"Namaku Sai, aku Guardian Man ketiga!" Kini pemuda Klimis yang berbicara yang ternyata bernama Sai tersebut.

Reaksi Hinata?

Tentu saja sangat KAGET…

TO BE CONTINUED –

* * *

Haloooo... Ucha come back, ehe ehe ehe(diguyur air)

.,Ucha bawa Fic baru, maaf ya untuk fic yang lama ucha tida bisa publish dikarenakaan otak Ucha tidak mendapat kiriman ide dari server (ceile).

ada yang berminat Review silahkan, jangan sungkan-sungkan, tapi Ucha tidak bisa memberi cemilan (ha?), Saran? Flame? oh ya, klo Flame, jangan ngeflame Karacter dalam storinya, apalagi ini menyangkut Hinata-chan, jadi...( eh! eh! malah ngancem!). Walau sebenarnya Ucha juga sering kesal klo Hinata dipasangkan kecuali sama Naruto, atau Sasuke kecuali sama Sakura atau yang lain-lain.

baik-dattebayo. Sekian Curhatan Lokal dari Ucha, semoga Fic ini dapat menghibur para READERS

Gomenasai, Arigatou, Jaa~ (=^_^=)/


	2. Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai

DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

STORY BY : UZUMAKI UCHA D'SAPPHIRE

TITLE :

GUARDIAN MAN

WARNING :

TYPO BERSERAKAN (sebentar, saya sapu dulu), OOC, maaf jika ada kesamaan ide.

Dan warning-warning lainnya.

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai**

Hinata sangat kaget dengan ke 3 pemuda tersebut. Dia berfikir sejenak.

"Ahh, Nona jangan bingung dengan kami!" Sanggah Naruto sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan "Oh ya Nona, apakah Nona punya makanan. Aku sangat lapar!" lanjut Naruto sambil nyengir

"eh!, ah ya tentu. Aku sampai lupa!" balas Hinata cepat "Adak ok!" sambil tersenyum.

"baiklah, AYO MAKAN!" teriak Naruto

"Biasa Dobe!" gerutu Sasuke "Nona, sebelum makan, adakah baju untuk kami?" Tanya Sasuke ke Hinata.

Hinata Nampak berfikir sebentar.

"maaf ya, umm.."

"Namaku Sasuke!" sambar Sasuke cepat

"Ah ya, Sasuke, sepertinya tidak ada, biarkan nanti Paman Iruka yang membelikan. Kalian jadi makan kan?"

"Tentu lah Nona!" balas Naruto nampak kesal "Cepat!" sambil menjambak rambutnya.

"Iya-iya!" balas Hinata sambil terkikik geli melihat perilaku Naruto.

* * *

Hinata berjalan mendahului Naruto dkk menaiki tangga. Naruto hanya menatap punggung Hinata yang terlihat kecil tersebut dengan tatapan bingung.

"Umm? Nona, kenapa tubuh Nona kecil sekali yah?" Tanya Naruto polos.

Sasuke menimpali pertanyaan konyol Naruto.

"karena Nona Hinata perempuan baka!" jawabnya dingin

"haruskah Perempuan itu bertubuh kecil?" balas Naruto sambil memperlihatkan otot-otot lengannya

"Coba pikirkan begini Naruto!" sekarang Sai yang menimpali "Jika perempuan tidak bertubuh kecil malah bertubuh besar, bagaimana laki-laki bisa melindunginya. Hayo pikirkan?"

Naruto menunjukkan wajah berfikir yang super bingung, sambil menganguk-anguk mengerti

"Ahh, begitu yah!"

Hinata yang hanya mendengar percakapan ketiga pemuda tersebut hanya tersenyum simpul.

* * *

Mereka akhirnya sampai di dapur. Hinata menyapa Kurenai yang sedang merapikan meja.

"Bibi Kurenai!"

"Iya No-, ehh? Siapa mereka Nona? Kenapa mereka tidak memakai baju?" Tanya Kurenai kaget

Hinata hanya menghela nafas pelan.

"nanti Hinata jelaskan Bi, tapi bisakah Bibi member mereka makanan, katanya mereka lapar!" balas Hinata

Kurenai menatap Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai dengan bingung, lalu tersenyum.

"Baiklah! Tunggu di meja makan!"

Naruto tersenyum-lebih tepatnya menyengir-(Ucha:kau suka sekali nyengir sih To? Aku jadi ketularan kamu nih kalau di rumah. Jadi suka nyengir gitu. Naruto : Ciri khas Thor!)

Naruto dkk duduk di kursi makan, sesekali Naruto memberikan lelucon aneh yang hanya ditanggapi 'hn' oleh Sasuke dan Sai yang tersenyum'misterius'nya.

"naruto, Sasuke, Sai, apa kalian sekolah?" Tanya Hinata sambil membatu Kurenai menaruh piring, lauk dan berbagai macam makanan di meja.

"Apa itu sekolah?" kini Sai yang bertanya.

"Coba ku tebak Nona, Sekolah itu tempat menambah informasi atau hal-hal berbau ilmu pengetahuan kan?" Sasuke memberikan komentarnya, sekarang Hinata beranggapan bahwa diantara mereka, hanya Sasuke lah yang berotak encer.

"Benar Sasuke!. Kenapa kamu bisa berkata seperti itu?" kini Hinata berbalik Tanya, berharap dugaannya benar bahwa Sasuke berotak encer.

"Hanya menebak!" ucap Sasuke seperlunya dengan nada dingin sedingin kutub selatan sambil mengambil piring lalu nasi. Jangan Tanya Naruto sedang apa, karena dia sudah berkutat dengan makanannya.

"Naruto, kau tidak makan Nasi?" Tanya Hinata karena melihat Naruto hanya makan Mie Ramen.

"Lebih enak makan ini!" Jawab Naruto setelah menelan makanannya "ini namanya apa?"

"Itu mie Ramen!"

"Ramen?. Aha! Aku suka namanya!" sambil melanjutkan makannya

Hinata hanya tersenyum menatap ketiga pemuda tersebut yang mengakunya adalah guardian/bodyguard dia. Lalu Hinata beranjak pergi.

Melihat Hinata pergi, Naruto bertanya.

"Nona mau kemana?"

"Aku amau menyuruh Iruka membelikan kalian baju, sebentar ya!"

Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepala dengan mie yang masih menggantung di mulutnya. Sasuke menjitak kepala naruto karena melihat perilaku sahabatnya yang terlihat menjijikan itu. Naruto kesal.

"Apaan sih TEME?" sambil menggosok kepalanya yang benjol akibat jitakan Sasuke.

"makanmu jorok Dobe!"

"Biarin!" balas Naruto sewot

Sai hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil meresapi rasa makanan yang dia makan.

* * *

"Paman Iruka!" panggil Hinata sambil melanbaikan tangan.

"Iya Nona!" jawab Iruka sambil mendekati Hinata "Ada perlu apa Nona?" tanyanya

"Itu bisakah Paman membelikan baju untuk laki-laki!"

"baju laki-laki? Untuk apa Nona? Wahh.. pasti untuk pacar Nona ya?"

"bu-bukan, aduh Paman jangan Tanya! Ohya sekalian belikan seragam sekolah 3 pasang.!" Lanjut Hinata

"baiklah Nona! Untuk siapa sih?"

"Untuk Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai, Iruka!" ternyata yang menjawab pertanyaan Iruka bukan Hinata, melainkan Tsunade yang muncul secara tiba-tiba.

"Oh mereka ya! Baiklah" Jawab Iruka terlihat sangat senang.

Setelah Iruka pergi, Hinata mulai pembicaraannya dengan Tsunade.

"Nenek Tsunade kenal Naruto dan lainnya?"

"Tentu, mereka sebenarnya adalah manusia yang diberi kelebihan dengan merekayasa gen-gen tertentu. Ayah Nona yang membuat mereka seperti ini. Mereka diasuh Tuan saat berumur 6 tahun dan saat itu mereka kenal Nona, tapi Nona tidak mengenal mereka. Akhirnya Tuan menanyakan kepada mereka, apakah mereka mau menjadi bahan percobaannya, yaitu menjadi manusia super. Sasuke dan Sai nampak menimang-nimang ajakan Tuan Hiashi walau resiko dari percobaan itu sangat kecil. Tapi berbeda dengan Naruto, dia sangat bersemangat dengan ajakan Tuan Hiashi, asal Naruto bisa berguna untuk Tuan Hiashi. Tuan Hiashi akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjadikan mereka Guardian man!" Jelas Tsunade panjang kali lebar (?)

Hinata hanya menatap Tsunade dengan pandangan biasa.

"Guardian Man ya?" gumamnya. "Apa tidak terlalu berlebihan? Ah bukan, maksudku kejam?. Ayah menjadikan mereka manusia super untuk kepentingan proyek Ayah.."

"Tapi mereka menyetujuinya kan, Nona tak perlu khawatir, sebelumnya sudah ku bilang kan jika resiko dari proyek ini kecil!" sambung Tsunade " ah! Lebih baik aku beritau Tuan Hiashi atas keberhasilan proyeknya. Saya pergi dulu Nona, permisi!" Izin Tsunade yang hanya dibalas anggukan Hinata. Lalu Hinata pergi menemui Naruto dkk.

* * *

Naruto bertemu Naruto dkk di ruang TV, terlihat mereka sedang menonton TV sambil sesekali sahut menyahut perkataan. Hinata mendekat.

"Naruto!" panggil Hinata

Naruto lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum setelah tahu siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Iya Nona?"

"Apakah kalian itu sebenarnya manusia super?" Tanya Hinata to the point, Sasuke dan sSai yang berada di sampingnya terlihat tersentak. Tapi berbeda dengan Naruto.

"Nona benar, tapi tugas kami hanyalah untuk melindungi Nona!" jawab Naruto "Dulu, saat kami masih kecil, hidup kami menderita, tapi setelah Tuan Hiashi mengasuh kami, hidup kami jadi lumayan berkecukupan. Untuk membalas budi Tuan Hiashi, aku dan lainnya menyetujui ajakan Tuan Hiashi untuk menjadi Guardian man."

"Umur berapa kalian saat menyetujui untuk menjadi guardian man?" Tanya Hinata lagi

Naruto menautkan alisnya, dia Nampak bingung. Dia lalu bertanya ke Sasuke.

"Teme, umur berapa?"

"Hitung saja sendiri!" balas Sasuke

Raut wajah Naruto jadi mengkerut, bentuk wajahnya terlihat menjadi kotak, lalu dia bertanya ke Sai.

"Sai, umur berapa?"

"Maaf Naruto, sepertinya aku lupa!" Jawab Sai kalem(?)

Naruto kembali menatap Hinata, sambil menggarukkan rambutnya yang tak gatal, dia menjawab.

"Ehehe, Kami sudah lupa Nona, tapi seingatku sekitar umur 10 tahun!" Jawabnya.

Hinata kaget, 'jadi 6 tahun mereka di dalam kapsul tersebut' batinnya.

Lalu Iruka dating dengan pesanan Hinata sebelumnya.

"Nona, ini permintaan Nona tadi!" ucap Iruka sambil menyerahkan bungkusan tas berisi pakaian. Hinata menerimanya dengan tersenyum sambil mengucapkan 'terima kasih'. Iruka tersenyum, lalu dia melihat Naruto yang melihatnya juga, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi senang.

"Wahhh! Naruto, kau sudah Nampak dewasa ya!" celetuk Iruka.

"Ahh bisa saja Paman Iruka ini!" jawab Naruto

"Iya, yang dewasa Cuma badannya saja, tapi otaknnya tetap bodoh1" ejek Sasuke yang langsung mendapat deathglare Naruto

"Diam kau ayam!"

"Apa kau Rubah!"

Melihat Naruto dan Sasuke bertengkar saling mengejek, Sai mencoba melerai.

"Kalian diamlah!"

"DIAM KAU KELELAWAR!" teriak Naruto dan sasuke bersamaan, wajah Sai langsung syok karena dipanggil kelelawar.

"Sudah-sudah!" Kini Hinata yang melerai "kalian ingin baju kan, nih Paman Iruka sudah membelikannya.!" Sambungnya sambil memberikan tas tadi.

Naruto dkk menerima tas tersebut. Sai Nampak mengambil baju berwarna hitam dengan gambar -entah kebetulan atau disengaja- kelelawar. Sai syok lagi. Sasuke mengambilbaju lengan pendek berwarna biru dongker dengan gambar kipas berwarna merah, naruto tertawa melihatnya. Sasuke mendeathglare Naruto. Naruto hanya nyengir sambil berkata "biar sifatmu itu bertambah dingin".

Naruto sendiri mendapatkan baju berwarna Oranye dengan lengan Hitam, tapi dia langsung kaget karena menemukan 3 pasang baju yang warnanya sama.

"Umm, Nona Hinata, ini baju apa?"

"ahh, itu seragam untuk kalian, karena kalian belum pernah bersekolah, sekalian saja aku belikan seragam untuk kalian. Dan kabar baiknya besok kalian sudah mulai sekolah!" Jawab Hinata bergembira. "kalian akan satu sekolah denganku!"

"Pendaftarannya bagaimana Nona?" Tanya Sasuke

"Jangan khawatir, kepala sekolahku adalah nenek Tsunade yaitu kepala pelayan di rumahku.!" Jawab Hinata dan langsung dibalas dengan tatapan lesu naruto.

"UAPA, NENEK TSUNADE YANG KEJAM ITU!" teriak Naruto merinding.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

* * *

Ye-Hoooo... Sret! grubak! (kepleset)

(bangun dnegan sesah payah)

Hua maaf ya! ternyata Ucha updatenya tumben cepet (kok Maaf?) lho mengucapkan maaf dalam situasi apapun kan ibadah. (cengir2 innocent).

., ahh sudahlah, Ucha bingung mau Curhat apa. Ohh ya, Ucha seneng banget hari ini karena Ucha besok mau berlibur bersama teman-teman di sekolah. Huaaa, senangnya (treak heboh) mangkanya sebelum Ucha berangkat Ucha publish Fic.

., sekian dulu Ya dari Ucha. seperti biasa Repiew please, Saran ? Flame? OKE? tapi jangan flame karakter apalagi menyangkut Hinata-chan (ceile ngancam lagi!

Hehe- Gomenasai, Arigatou -ttebayo (=^_^=)m


	3. Hari Pertama Sekolah Trio Guardian

DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

STORY BY : UZUMAKI UCHA D'SAPPHIRE

TITLE :

GUARDIAN MAN

WARNING :

TYPO BERSERAKAN (sebentar, saya sapu dulu), OOC, maaf jika ada kesamaan ide.

Dan warning-warning lainnya.

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Hari Pertama Sekolah Trio Guardian **

"Uapa, Nenek Tsunade yang kejam Itu" teriak Naruto Heboh, langsung Saja Sasuke ngejitak Naruto

"Dobe, bisakah kamu tidak bersikap HEBOH!" Kesal Sasuke. HInata menatap khawatir Naruto yang kesakitan. Sai menepuk-nepuk bahu Hinata pelan sambil berucap. "Tenanglah Nona HInata. Naruto sudah terbiasa dijitak!" Mendengar ucapan itu, Naruto melirik Sai dengan Horor.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa kan Naruto?" Tanya Hinata khawatir. Naruto hanya nyengir walaupun masih mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang dijitak. Lalu datanglah Tsunade.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sai! Kemarilah" Suruh Tsunade. Mereka menganguk lalu mendekati Tsunade. Hinata hanya bingung dengan mereka, samar-samar Tsunade member mereka kalung yang sangat aneh. Tak lama Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai kembali ke Hinata.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hinata bingung. Sasuke hanya menunjukkan apa yang tadi diberi Tsunade padanya dan yang lain.

"Hanya perangkat tambahan" jawabnya enteng. Hinata mengambil benda itu dari tangan Sasuke, dengan bingung sambil melihatnya. Bentuknya terlihat seperti kalung anjing.

"Kalung?" bingung Hinata

"Yah, seperti kata Teme tadi Nona, ini hanya perangkat tanbahan!" lanjut Naruto sambil memakai kalaung miliknya.

"Boleh ku bantu?" tawar Hinata ke Naruto karena melihat Naruto sedikit kesusahan memakainya. Naruto menerima tawaran Hinata dengan menganguk.

Melihat adegan 'pakai-memakai kalung NaruHina' Sasuke dan Sai hanya diam menontonnya.

"Ehem!" deheman Sai membuat pandangan Naruto mengarahnya. "jangan mencari alasan Naruto?" Naruto hanya bingung sementara Hinata sudah selesai memasangkan kalung tersebut ke leher Naruto.

"Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun Sai!" Jawab Naruto dengan biasa. Melihat Naruto yang tidak seperti biasanya, Sai hanya mengkerutkan alisnya. Naruto bertanya ke HInata.

"Apakah Nona mempunyai buku? Terserah apa itu? Karena aku ingin membaca?"

DUOR! Bagai terkena ledakan, Sasuke dan Sai sweetdrop bersama, APA? NARUTO MEMBACA? Mungkin sekarang pohon mangga tidak berbuah buah mangga, melainkan salak (?)

"Iya, ada!" Jawab Hinata ramah.

* * *

Besoknya.

Hinata sudah siap dengan tas selempang sekolahnya, dibelakang terlihat naruto, Sasuke dan Sai yang sudah memakai peralatan sekolah lengkap. Hanya saja hanya satu yang terlihat berbeda, yaitu Naruto.

Naruto sekarang memakai kaca mata minus, tangannya memegang buku paket bertuliskan 'Matematika'

Sasuke hanya menatap aneh teman dobenya itu, 'aneh tak biasanya dobe membaca?' bingung Sasuke 'Ah! Mungkin ini yang dimaksud Nenek Tsunade!' batinnya lagi. Naruto yang merasa dilihat, langsung berkata.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak" jawab Sasuke cuek

"Hei, kalian ayo masuk ke mobil, kita berangkat!" teriak Sai, segera Naruto dan Sasuke menaiki mobil pribadi keluarga Hyuuga tersebut untuk ke sekolah.

* * *

Perjalanan ke sekolah membutuhkan waktu 15 menit. Mobil milik Hyuuga terparkir di pinggir pintu gerbang Konoha High School, dan terbukalah pintu mobil tersebut, yang pertama keluar adalah Hinata. Para Lelaki yang memang fans Putri dari Hyuuga itu langsung mimisan sambil menggumamkan nama 'Hinata!'. Kedua muncul Sai, dengan senyumannya yang menawan hati (?) banyak gadis-gadis KHS langsung pingsan melihatnnya, kedua muncul Sasuke, kini rambut hitam pantat ayamnya yang sudah disisir rapi terkena sepoi angin, gadis-gadis KHS yang sebelumnnya sudah sadar dari pingsan langsung saja mimisan. Yang terakhir, TARA! Naruto-Dobe, mata biru bak samudra pasifiknnya saat menatap buku 'matematika'nya sangat eksotik, Gadis-gadis yang sebelumnnya mimisan, kini berteriak histeris, lalu entah dari mana lagu 'Heroes Come Back dari Nowbodyknows' berbunyi mengiringi Trio Guardian itu berjalan beriringan dibelakang Hinata. (Haduh! Heboh bener yah? *nutupKuping)

"Nona Hinata, kita di kelas berapa?" Tanya Sai

"Kalian sekelas dengan ku kok!" Jawab Hinata lembut.

"Huh! Gadis-gadis itu berisik" gumam Sasuke, "Nona punya MP3 player?" tanyanya kepada Hinata, Hinata menganguk lalu menyerahkan MP3 playernya ke Sasuke, segera Sasuke memakainya. Dan Naruto masih tetap berkutat dengan Bukunya sesekali memperbaiki letak kacamata ber frame hitam nya. Melihat Naruto, pipi Hinata bersemu merah

'ternnyata Naruto tampan yah!' batin Hinata, karena Hinata melamun, tak sadar dia tersandung batu yang entah dari mana, Hinata oleng.

Refleks Naruto menutup bukunnya lalu memegang lengan Hinata.

"Nona tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto. Pipi Hinata merona.

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa!" jawabnnya terbata

"Syukurlah!" balas Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis. Kini pipi Hinata tambah merona.

* * *

Mereka akhirnnya sampai di depan kelas X-A, kelas dimana Hinata belajar.

"Ohayo!" ucap Hinata. Sakura dan Ino, sahabat Hinata, segera membalas ucapan Hinata.

"Oha—" ucapan Sakura dan Ino menggantung karena melihat pemuda yang berjalan di belakang Hinata "—yo!"

'Wahhh! TAMPANNYAAA!' batin Sakura melihat Sasuke

'YA AMPUN! AKU MELIHAT PANGERAN JATUH DARI LANGIT!' batin Ino berbinar-binar karena melihat Sai.

Sasuke Nampak bingung karena harus duduk di mana. Dia bertannya pada Sai.

"Kau duduk di mana?"

Sai mulai clingak-clinguk kebingungan mencari tempat duduk. Dia melihat Naruto yang sudah duduk bersama Hinata dengan buku yang masih dibacannya.

"Wah! Naruto sudah duduk bersama Nona!" ucap Sai sambil tersenyum

"Aku tidak bertanya tentang Dobe, Sai!" balas Sasuke kesal, tanpa piker panjang akhirnnya dia duduk di bangku barisan ke dua paling depan dan disitu tepat bangkunnya Sakura. Sakura yang duduk disampingnnya sambil menghadap ke belakang, yaitu bangku Ino, langsung merona.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura menatapnnya tampa berkedip, hanya diam lalu berucap.

"Uchiha Sasuke, salam kenal!"

Pipi Sakura tambah memerah, segera dia menggeleng cepat. Lalu membalas ucapan Sasuke.

"Ah! Sa-Sakura Haruno, salam kenal juga Sasuke!"

"Ya!" jawab Sasuke cuek. Walau cuek, tetap saja Sakura merona hebat.

Kini Sai yang bingung dengan tempat duduk, dia melihat bangku dibelakang Sasuke kosong, segera dia duduk di sana.

Ino yang duduk disampingnya tiba-tiba berteriak.

"KYAAAAAA! AKU INO YAMANAKA, SALAM KENAL!" ucap Ino dengan mata berbinar, Sai menatapnnya bingung lalu tersenyum.

"Ah Ino ya!, Salam kenal juga, aku Sai …." Balas Sai menggantung, karena hanya dia yang tidak mempunnyai nama marga, dia tiba-tiba mendapatkan ide setelah membaca tulisan buku di bangku Ino.

"…Ashikaga, ah ya! Sai Ashikaga" Sambungnya. (Maaf! Author ngawur waktu menulis marga Sai).

Tiba-tiba bel sekolah berbunyi, menandakan pelajaran di KHS dimulai.

Tak lama, Asuma Sensei masuk dengan putung rokok yang masih dihisapnnya, melihat itu, salah satu murid berteriak.

"Sensei, rokoknnya…" celetuk Kiba, murid yang memperingatkan Senseinya itu.

Asuma Sensei langsung kaget.

"Ah maaf!" ucapnnya lalu kembali keluar untuk membuang rokoknya, lalu beliau kembali.

"Maaf ya, Sensei lupa lagi!." Setelah melihat murid yang asing di hadapannya, beliau langsung teringat dengan perkataan Kepsek Tsunade, yang katannya ada tiga murid baru yang akan menempati kelas X-A.

"Wah ada murid baru ya. Baiklah untuk mengawali pelajaran hari ini, Sensei mohon untuk tiga murid baru di kelas X-A untuk memperkenalkan diri!" Ucap Asuma Sensei. Sasuke lalu berdiri di bangkunnya.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, salam kenal!" ucapnnya singkat lalu kembali duduk. Kedua Sai.

"Namaku Sai, lengkapnnya Sai Ashikaga, salam kenal teman-teman!" Ucap Sai sambil menyunggingkan senyum andalannya. Terakhir, Naruto. Dia berdiri sambil menaruh tanggannya di saku celana setelah memperbaiki letak kacamatannya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Namikaze Naruto, cukup panggil aku Naruto, aku adalah teman Nona Hinata, yang akan selalu menjaga Nona Hinata dari bahaya apapun, jadi siapapun yang berusaha mendekati, menggoda, menyakiti, apapun itu, Nona Hinata, dengan penuh hormat, kalian harus berhadapan denganku. Sekian dan Terima kasih!" Ucap Naruto FRONTAL hingga membuat seluruh penghuni kelas X-A bengong.

Hinata yang mendengar ucapan Naruto hanya menyembunyikan mukanya yang memerah di balik lipatan tangan.

Asuma Sensei yang sebelumnya juga kaget dengan ucapan naruto, akhirnnya sadar.

"Terima kasih Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sai atas perkenalan kalian. Baiklah sekarang buka buku kalian halaman 123!" Suruh Asuma Sensei dan serentak muridnnya mematuhi perintah tersebut.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

* * *

., Ucha kembali...(datang pakai seluncur roket, gk bisa ngerem, akhirnnya nabrak tong sampah)

., wah, Gomen ya Senpai-senpai, Ucha updatenya telat,.,., Habis badan Ucha remuk semua karena baru pulang dari rekreasi..!

., Hah? minta oleh-oleh? maaf Ucha tdk bisa beri, mungkin Oleh-Oleh capek! Mau? *semua Geleng2

Gimana, Para Guardian ada yang berubah ya, yang paling menonjol Naruto ya! ckck, itu cuma Naruto loh, masih belum Sasuke sama Sai.

Review please, Saran? Komentar? Flame? Ucha terima dengan lapang perut (?) bletak! *lapang dada yang bener!. Seperti biasa dilarang Flame Karakter, tapi flame ceritannya, apalagi sampai menyangkut pautkan Hinata-chan (Sudah! Sudah! Sabar).,.,

Baiklah, Sekian dari Ucha

Gomenasai, Arigatou \(=^_^=)/ Jaa~~


	4. Lempar Yoyomu Naruto!

DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

STORY BY : UZUMAKI UCHA D'SAPPHIRE

TITLE :

GUARDIAN MAN

WARNING :

TYPO BERSERAKAN (sebentar, saya sapu dulu), OOC, maaf jika ada kesamaan ide.

Dan warning-warning lainnya.

Note From Author :

Ucha mau beri pemberitahuan nih, kalau senjata di sini ada yang meniru senjatanya Killua di Hunter x hunter. Sekian dari Ucha, ~Happy Reading~

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Lempar Yoyomu Naruto!**

Hari ini sedang jam istirahat di KHS, terlihat Hinata, Sakura dan Ino yang bercanda di kantin. Tiba-tiba…

Braakk!

"Hey Nona Hyuuga, kau sudah membelikan pesanan kami kan?" Tanya seseorang yang bernama Karin. Sontak mendengarkan bentakan Karin, Hinata dan yang lain kaget. Sakura tidak terima.

"Hey Kakak Kelas, bisakah kalian sopan sedikit!" bentak Sakura kesal. Karin yang dibentak semakin menautkan alisnya. Teman Karin, Tayuya, tidak terima dengan bentakan Sakura.

"Kau rambut gulali jangan ikut campur!"

"Tentu saja aku ikut campur, bias-bisanya kalian memperlakukan Hinata seperti budak." Balas Sakura tak kalah pedas. Wajah Tayuya semakin menunjukkan rasa kesal. Lalu datang Jugo, pacar Karin.

"Hoi-hoi, para Gadis bisakah kalian mengalah?" ucap Jugo ke Sakura dkk. "Berani-beraninya kalian membentak pacarku HAH!" Lalu tangan Jugo melayang hamper menampar Sakura, sebelum terkena ada seseorang yang sudah menahan tangan Jugo.

"Kau manusia menjijikkan, berani-beraninya menampar seorang wanita, cih!" ternyata itu Sasuke. Cengkraman tangan Sasuke membuat Jugo kesakitan. Lalu datang teman Jugo yaitu Suigetsu.

"Kau berani-beraninya mencengkram tangan temanku seperti itu!" ancam Suigetse yang hanya dibalas deathglare Sasuke, sungguh dingin..  
"Jadi dia temanmu! Baguslah" lalu Sasuke melempar Jugo ke arah Suigetsu. Suigetsu dan Jugo merintih kesakitan. Lalu datang Naruto dan Sai.

"Teme, lagi ngapain?" Tanya Naruto sambil meminum jus jeruk kalengnya.

"Hanya memberi pelajaran pada mereka, Nona Hinata dan temannya hampir disakiti.!" Mendengar kata 'Nona Hinata dan temannya hamper disakiti', Naruto langsung saja mengeratkan pegangan tangan di kalengnya hingga membuat kaleng tersebut tak terbentuk, dengan geram dia menghampiri Jugo dan Suigetsu yang masih terkapar.

"Kalian berani menyakiti Nona Hinata HAH?" marah Naruto hingga membuat Jugo dan Suigetsu ketakutan "Apa kalian tahu resiko jika ada orang yang mendekati Nona Hinata?" Tanya Naruto yang hanya dibalas gelengan Jugo dan Suigetsu.

"Wah, wah Naruto mulai marah!" gumam Sai yang berada di sampingnya. "sudahlah Naruto, jangan buat keributan di sekolah, bisa-bisa kita mendapat hukuman!" lerai Sai. Naruto mulai nampak tenang lalu mulai menghampiri Hinata. Karin yang tak jauh dari tempat Hinata hanya merinding karena mendapat tatapan tajam dari Naruto.

"Kau! Kakak kelas, cepat pergi dari sini!" ancamnya. Karin, Tayuya ,Jugo dan Suigetsu langsung pergi dengan keringat dingin. Lalu pandangan Naruto berubah biasa.

"Naruto!" panggil Hinata, Naruto membalikkan badan menghadap Hinata "Arigatou!" sambungnya, Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Sama-sama Nona!" jawab Naruto tapi Hinata menggeleng.

"Panggil aku dengan Namaku!" suruh Hinata

"tapi.. No-!"

"Ini perintah Naruto !" ucap Hinata lagi. Naruto tersenyum.

"Baiklah Hinata!"

* * *

Kegiatan pembelajaran di KHS sudah berakhir sekitar setengah jam lalu. Hinata, Naruto dan lainnya yang tidak ada jam ekskul lalu pulang dan mereka sudah sampai di Mansion Hinata 10 menit yang lalu.

Naruto melepas kalungnnya.

"Uahh! Enak ya ternyata sekolah itu !" ucap Naruto sambil nyengir, sepertinya sifat Naruto sudah kembali."Iya kan Teme! Ehh? Teme kau dimana?" tanya Naruto sambil clingak-clinguk. "Hahh! Dasar Sasuke!" kesalnya sambil berjalan ke dapur.

"Naruto!" panggil Sai

"Hmm! Ada apa Sai?" tanya Naruto sambil menghampiri Sai.

"Kita dipanggil Tuan Hiashi di ruang kerja!" jawab Sai yang membuat mata Naruto berbinar

"Huaaa! Tuan Hiashi sudah pulang ya!" Jawab Naruto senang " Baik! Aku segera kesana!"

* * *

Naruto hanya memandang mainan yang dia pegang dengan tatapan aneh. Lalu dia berteriak histeris.

"Hiashi-sama, ini APAAA?" sambil menunjukkan benda bundar dengan tali ditengahnnya dibagian ujung lain tali tersebut terdapat simpul "Benda ini… Benda INI!... " racau Naruto.

"Jangan berlebihan Dobe. Itu hanya Yoyo!" komentar Sasuke "Ini senjata kita! Kamu mengerti, dan hentikan tatapan konyolmu itu!"

Bibir Naruto mengerucut, dia memandang Sasuke sewot.

"Dengar Teme, kau tau kan kalau aku membenci benda ini.!"

FLASHBACK ON

7 tahun yang lalu.

Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai sedang bermain di taman. Naruto sedang duduk di ayunan sementara Sasuke duduk di hamparan Rumput. Dan Sai sedang bersandar di pohon tempat ayunan yang dipakai Naruto sambil memainkan sesuatu. Karena terlihat menarik, Naruto terus memandang sai yang bermain. Merasa dilihat Naruto, Sai bertanya.

"ada apa Naruto?"

"engg, tidak, hanya saja aku terus melihatmu memainkan benda itu. Apa itu?" Tanya Naruto polos

"Ohh, ini!" sambil mengamati benda yang ditangannya "Ini namanya Yoyo. Cara memainkannya cukup dilempar ke bawah dengan posisi Yoyo berada di atas tetapi talinya berada di depan."

"Boleh aku mencobannya?" Tanya Naruto berbinar. Sai tersenyum

"tentu!"

Sai lalu memberikan Yoyo miliknya ke Naruto. Setelah menyelipkan tali dijarinya. Naruto menyiapkan ancang-ancang. Lalu Naruto melemparnya dengan keras ke bawah, tapi bukannya malah berputar di bawah seperti permainan Sai tadi, Yoyo tersebut malah kembali dengan cepat ke atas. Naruto yang memang masih amatir memainkannya tidak bias mengendalikan yoyo tersebut dan TARA! Yoyo tersebut melesat tepat di muka Naruto. Sai melihatnnya kaget.

"hei Naruto kamu tak apa?" Tanya Sai karena melihat Naruto memegang hidungnya. Naruto melepas peganngannya dan ternyata hidungnya berdarah akibat terkena yoyo dengan keras.

Naruto pun berakhir dengan perban di hidungnya selama 3 hari.

FLASHBACK OFF

Mendengar cerita Naruto, Sasuke hanya tertawa melecehkan sambil mengucapkan kata "baka!". Naruto merasa kesal. Lalu dia menyimpan kembali yoyo tersebut di sakunya. Setelah berpamitan dengan Hiashi, Naruto keluar dari ruang kerja Hiashi dengan wajah kesal.

Naruto berjalan dengan menggerutu.

"Ck, apa-apaan sih Teme itu, seenaknya tertawa!" kesalnya. Lalu Naruto melihat Hinata yang berjalan menuju pintu utama. Naruto menyapanya.

"Hinata!" merasa dipanggil, Hinata menoleh, melihat yang memanggil itu Naruto dia tersenyum.

"Ada apa Naruto?"

Naruto nyengir "Hinata mau kemana?"

"ahh iya, aku mau membantu bibi Kurenai belanja, karena Bibi sedang sibuk memasak jadi aku menggantikannya belanja!"

"Boleh aku temani?" tawar Naruto, Hinata menganguk

"Tentu boleh!"

"Yayy,,, Yosh! Ayo belanja!" teriak Naruto semangat, Hinata hanya tersenyum manis melihat kelakuan Naruto

* * *

Karena jarak toko dari mansion Hyuuga lumayan dekat, Naruto dan Hinata memutuskan untuk jalan kaki.

Melihat Hinata yang kesusahan membawa kantong belanjaan yang sangat banyak, Naruto lalu menawarkan diri dengan langsung menyambar kantong tersebut karena Hinata menolak dengan halus tawaran Naruto tadi. Dan masalah tiba-tiba dating.

"Wah! Wah adik-adik kelas sedang belanja rupanya!"

Ternyata itu Jugo dan Suigetsu.

"Ada masalah apa lagi?" Tanya Naruto

"Masalah? ?. Dengar kumis kucing, tadi pagi di sekolah kau sudah berani mengancamku!" lalu Jugo menjentikkan jarinya dan muncul teman-temannya yang lain. Naruto kebingungan, dia lalu menyerahkan kantong belanjaannya ke Hinata.

"maaf Hinata, kamu harus mundur lumayan jauh sebentar!" Ucap Naruto sambil meraih benda di sakunya yang ternyata kalung yang biasanya dia pakai 'lebih baik aku selalu memakai kalung ini jika keluar bersama Nona!' batin Naruto.

"Wah! Kau memakai kalung Anjing. Hahaha, kau memang pantas memakai kalung itu anjing!" ejek Jugo

"oh ya!" balas Naruto santai.

"Ck! Kuso! Teman-teman ayo hajar dia!" teriak Jugo, lalu teman-temannya mengepung Naruto. Hinata dari kejauhan hanya cemas.

"Hanya ini?" ucap Naruto santai sambil merigoh sakunya lalu memasang benda tersebut di jarinya yang ternyata sebuah Yoyo.

"Apa kau mau memakai itu untuk menyerang kami bodoh!" ucap Jugo melecehkan. Naruto hanya tersenyum misterius.

"Silahkan kau ejek aku!" Naruto lalu melempar Yoyo tersebut ke samping hingga mengenai pipi salah satu teman Jugo, teman Jugo yang terkena lemparan Yoyo Naruto terlempar lumayan jauh.

Naruto menarik kembali yoyonya.

Melihat temannya terlempar hanya dengan terkena sebuah yoyo sambil merintih kesakitan, Jugo hanya menatap nanar temannya.

"aku lupa memberitau ya!" ucap Naruto sambil memainkan Yoyonya "Yoyo ini memiliki berat 50 kilogram!" mendengar pernyataan Naruto, Jogo membelalakkan matanya, Naruto meraih saku satunya dan mengeluarkan Yoyo lagi. "Dan aku memiliki 2 Yoyo, itu berarti aku memegang 100 kilogram" sambungnya.

"100 kilogram atau bukan, aku tak takut dengan mu kucing, ayo serang!"

Sebelum sempat menyerang Naruto sudah melompat dan salto di atas Jogo, itu membuat pandangan Jugo mengarah keatas, karena tak tahu apa yang ada di depannya, tiba-tiba Jugo terhantam salah satu yoyo Naruto. Jugo meringis kesakitan.

"arrggghhhh!" rintih Jugo sambil memegang hidungnya, pipinya bengkak. Naruto berjalan menghampiri Jugo dkk sambil memainkan yoyo lagi, melihat Nruto mendekat, teman-teman Jugo terlihat ketakutan. Lalu mereka kabur dengan meninggalkan Jugo.

"Dengar kakak kelas, aku masih mengampunimu, tapi jika aku melihat kau mengganggu Nona Hinata lagi. Aku pastikan kau terhantam yyo dengan ?!" ucap Naruto dengan penekanan di kata 'mengerti'. Jugo hanya menganguk. "Oke! Sekarang kau boleh pergi." Jugo pergi sambil berlari ketakutan.

Naruto menyimpan kembali yoyonya di saku dan menghampiri Hinata yang bersembunyi di gang.

"Hinata! Ayo pulang!" ajak Naruto. Hinata hanya melamun sambil menganguk pelan.

"Nona kenapa?" Tanya Naruto, lamunan Hinata buyar. Dia lalu menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Ti-tidak kok.!" Jawab Hinata gugup Naruto tersenyum

"kalau begitu ayo pulang, aku lapar!" balas Naruto sambil mengambil belanjaan yang dipegang Hinata "Ayo!"

"HUum!" jawab Hinata sambil menganguk dengan senang.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

* * *

., Para Readers, Ucha kembali…..

Maaf yak arena tidak bias update cepat, karena Ucha lagi kosong ide

Bagaimana ceritannya, menurut Ucha makin aneh deh? Tapi gak apa-apa kan? (senyum sambil garuk2)

Komentar? Saran? Flame? Silahkan, Ucha akan menerimannya dengan senang kok (Readers : nih anak lagi kumat ya? Kok jadi gini)

Sekian dari Ucha

Gomenasai, Arigatou, Jaa~~ v(:^_^:)v


	5. Murid Baru

DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

STORY BY : UZUMAKI UCHA D'SAPPHIRE

TITLE :

GUARDIAN MAN

WARNING :

TYPO BERSERAKAN (sebentar, saya sapu dulu), OOC, maaf jika ada kesamaan ide.

Dan warning-warning lainnya.

Note From Author (Mohon dibaca!) :

Kali ini Ucha bahas senjatanya Sasuke, mau tau apa senjatanya?

Ini dia… Pedang yang jumlahnya enam. Ingat Masamune di Sengoku No Basara, Ucha ngambil senjatanya dari salah satu karakter di game tersebut.

Kemarin ada yang review, "mana romancenya?", Ucha sampai pikun gini, adu-duh! Sumimasen ya Senpai-senpai (nyengir sambil garuk-garuk). Sebenarnya Ucha juga punya alasan loh belum mengeluarkan adegan Romance, karena disini Hinata masih kagum sama Naruto, belum Jatuh Cinta *Ciee! (ditimpuk Bunshin Naruto).

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Murid baru**

Di sebuah ruangan yang cukup gelap –dengan hanya cahaya dari beberapa computer yang menyala-, terlihat sebuah kapsul besar tak jauh dari depan computer.

"Tuan, sepertinya bocah ini sudah mulai bias keluar!" Ucap seorang pemuda dengan kacamata bundarnya "Si Hyuuga itu pasti terkaget dengan penemuan kita kali ini, iya kan Tuan Orochimaru?" sambung nya lagi.

"Benar apa yang kau kata kan Kabuto, mungkin aku akan sangat berterima kasih dengan penemuan Minato ini.!" Balas Orochimaru sambil menekan-nekan keyboard computer.

Please Wait…

**Opening Capsule**

**Complete**

Muncul sesosok pemuda rambut hitam dengan 3 goresan di masing-masing pipi dari dalam kapsul tersebut.

"Segeralah menuju tujuan kita, Namikaze Menma!"

* * *

Rapat Osis sudah berlangsung sekitar 1 setengah jam yang lalu, Hinata keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan lesu, karena menjadi wakil ketua Osis dia selalu saja yang paling banyak mengurus segala hal tentang Osis padahal masih ada si Pintar tukang tidur, Shikamaru yang menjadi Ketua Osis. Hinata menghembuskan nafas pelan, lalu ada yang menepuknya dari belakang.

"Hinata!" ternyata yang memanggilnya adalah Sakura "Ayo pulang!" sambungnya.

"Iya Sakura, aku akan menemui Naruto sebentar di kelas!" balas Hinata lemas, pasti dia sungguh kecapekan.

"Nani? Naruto? Dia belum pulang? Padahal tadi kulihat Sasuke dan Sai sudah pulang!" Ekspresi Sakura sesaat Kaget lalu berubah Jahil "khu! Khu! khu!" Sakura tertawa misterius persis sekali dengan teman Si Kodok Hijau di Anime sebelah. "Ternyata benar dugaanku!" Lanjut Sakura sambil terkikik pelan

"Maksud Sakura apa?" Tanya Hinata merinding. Sakura mendekatkan mukanya dengan jahil.

"ooo, masa kamu tidak tau sih?" tatapan Sakura semakin aneh, Hinata hanya menggelengkan muka membalas pertanyaan Sakura "Ituuu, Naruto suka sama kamu!"

Blush! Pipi Hinata sontak langsung merah.

"A-A-apa? Ti-dak kok!" sanggah Hinata "Dia kan memang aslinya bodyguardku, jadi wajar kalau dia overprotective menjagaku!"

"Beneran? Masa? Menurutku sih dia suka sama kamu Hinata. Itu yang kulihat dari sikap Naruto ke kamu akhir-akhir ini!"

Muka Hinata semakin memerah, dia menundukkan kepala sekarang.

"haha, Hinata malu nih yeee!" Goda Sakura, sehingga membuat muka Hinata ambah memerah.

"Sudah Sakura. Katanya mau pu-pulang!" Jawab Hinata susah payah. Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kelas untuk menemui Naruto. Sakura lalu mengikuti di belakangnya.

* * *

Di Mansion Hyuuga.

Naruto kini berada di kamarnya sejak 1 jam yang lalu sesudah pulang bersama Hinata, kalungnya kini dipakai, jadi sifatnya berubah. Kini dia sedang berfikir, apa perkataan Tuan hiashi benar.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Kuharap kalian selalu memakai kalung ini jika keluar! Karena kudengan bawahan Orochimaru sudah bergerak!" Jelas Hiashi.

"Memangnya siapa bawahan dia Tuan?" Tanya Sasuke

"Dia sama seperti kalian, seorang manusia super, dia juga memakai kalung seperti kalian!"

"Tuan Hiashi, sebenarnya ini sudah lama ku pikirkan, sebenarnya ini kalung apa? Ketika kami memakainnya, baik secara pikiran, jasmani atau apapun di tubuh kami akan berubah. Yang terlihat mencolok adalah Naruto, dia makin pintar jika memakai kalug tersebut!" Kini Sai yang berbicara.

"baiklah, akan ku jelaskan. Ini disebut Necklace Change. Fungsi kalung ini adalah mengalirkan listrik-listrik kecil lewat syaraf-syaraf di leher. Kalian tau kan jika banyak sekali syaraf yang penting di sekitar leher. Dengan mengalirkan sedikit listrik dengan volt yang aku tentukan, kalung itu bisa merubah kekuatan, pikiran atau apapun di tubuh kalian. Naruto bias berubah menjadi pintar karena aku mengalirkan sekitar 50 sampai 125 volt dari kalungnya.!" Mendengar penjelasan Hiashi, Sasuke dan sai membulatkan matanya.

"Sebesar itu?" kaget Naruto yang tadi hanya diam saja "tapi kenapa aku tak tersengat?" tanyanya.

"maka dari itu, kalung itu sangat istimewa Naruto. Jadi jangan pernah menghilangkannya ataupun sekali-sekali mencoba kalung yang bukan kalungmu, karena jika kau memakai kalung yang bukan milikmu kau bisa pingsan bahkan sekarat, itu karena gen-gen dalam tubuh kalian sudah ku atur sedemikian rupa untuk menyesuaikan aliran listrik dari kalung itu!"

"baik Tuan Hiashi, kami mengerti, lalu siapa nama Bawahan dari Orochimaru tadi?" sasuke bertanya dengan topik semula.

"namanya Menma!"

Deg!

"Menma?" bingung Sasuke.

"Me-Menma!" kaget Naruto, "aku seperti kenal nama itu!"

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"jadi Menma ya!" gumam Naruto lirih, lalu terdengan ketukan pintu.

Tok! Tok! tok!

"Naruto, makanannya sudah siap!" ternyata yang mengetuk pintu adalah Hinata.

"Iya Nona, aku segera kesana!" jawab Naruto lalu beranjak dari kursi belajarnya dan membuka pintu. Nampak Hinata dari balik pintu kamar Naruto.

"Ayo makan!" ajak Naruto

"naruto masih memakai kalung itu?" Tanya Hinata sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Naruto.

"Iya, Tuan Hiashi menyuruhku untuk selalu memakai kalung ini.! Meski terkadang sesak juga!" balas Naruto

Tiba-tiba Hinata menahan lengan Naruto untuk berhenti, lalu dia berjinjit. Naruto membeku sebentar melihat kelakuan Hinata sekarang. Hinata kini berusaha melepas kalung yang Naruto pakai.

"No-Nona?"

"katanya sesak, jadi aku lepas saja yah! Nanti kan bisa dipakai lagi!" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum manis hingga membuat pipi Naruto mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis.

"i-iya!" balas Naruto gugup. Lalu Hinata menarik lengan Naruto lagi.

"Ayo kita makan!"

* * *

Malam tiba. Tak jauh dari Mansion Hyuuga, seseorang sedang berdiri di puncak tiang listrik. Syal yang dipakainya berkibar-kibar, wajahnya tertutupi tudung. Tapi seringai itu tetap terlihat.

"Kita tunggu besok, Namikaze!" ucapnya lalu secepat kilat dia menghilang.

* * *

Besoknya, di Mansion Hyuuga sungguh berisik dengan ocehan Naruto dan Sasuke gara-gara makanan.

"kau bodoh Dobe! Itu tomat kenapa kau buang?" kesal Sasuke, Naruto nyolot

"Ini tomat dari piring aku, aku buang atau ku makan terserah aku dong!"

"kalau taunya kau buang, tawarin dulu napa ke aku!" balas Sasuke

"dasar maniak Tomat!" ejek Naruto

"Dasar maniak Ramen!" balas Sasuke berteriak

"dasar Pantat ayam!"

"Dasar Rambut Duren!"

"dasar wajah mayat!"

"dasar kumis kucing!"

"DASAR SAKURA!"

"DASAR HINATA!"

Krik! Krik! Krik!

Sadar dengan ucapan mereka, Naruto dan Sasuke langsung diam, Sai menatap mereka dengan mata menyipit. Hinata yang sedang mengangkat sendoknya berhenti seketika.

Cekiiiitttttt!

"ADU-DUHH!" ucap Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan karena telinganya dijewer oleh Kurenai.

"kalian bisa diam saat sarapan, apa tidak capek setiap sarapan kalian selalu bertengkar!" kesal Kurenai

"Iya Bibi Kurenai. Ampun!" balas mereka

"baiklah, kumaafkan kalian. Sekarang kalian bisa berangkat! Iruka sudah menunggu kalian di depan!"

Hinata baru saja menyelesaikan makannya dan meminum air. Naruto langsung saja menuangkan Ramennya ke mulut dan langsung menelannya, Sasuke kini memakai dasi dan Sai sibuk memakai kalungnya. Naruto selesai minum langsung berteriak.

"Yosh ayo berangkat!"

* * *

Di KHS. Seluruh Gadis-gadis disana sedang memandang seseorang yang berjalan di koridor, Rambut hitamnnya berkibar, pipi dengan 3 goresan tersebut menyunggingkan senyum manisnya hingga membuat gadis-gadis menjerit histeris.

"Apa dia Naruto-san?"

"Sepertinya bukan, dia terlihat nakal!"

"Masa sih bukan Naruto-san? Apa mungkin kembarannya ya!"

"mungkin saja!"

Mendengar gumaman dari para Gadis, Pemuda berambut hitam tersebut membalikkan badannya ke belakan dan melihat Naruto dkk berjalan. Naruto yang melihat seseorang tak jauh dari depannya kaget.

Pemuda berambut hitam tersebut tersenyum lalu mendekati Naruto dan menyapanya.

"Namikaze Naruto!"

"Ya, itu aku! Ada apa?" balas Naruto, Pemuda berambut hitam tersebut menaruh kedua tangannya di saku, dengan tersenyum yang terlihat mengejek dia menjawab.

"Ternyata Namikaze seperti ini ya, heh! Membosankan!"

Naruto terlihat kesal, Sasuke di sampingnya Nampak menepuk pelan bahu Naruto sambil berkata "jangan ladeni dia!"

"Aku mengerti!" Jawab Naruto ke Sasuke, Hinata kini di belakang Naruto dan Sai di sampingnya. Hinata berbisik ke Sai

"Sai, dia mirip Naruto!" Sai hanya menatap Hinata sambil mengangukkan kepala.

"Ada apa tuan peniru?" kini Naruto bertanya ke pemuda berambut hitam didepannya.

"kau tak sopan Namikaze, seharusnya kau menanyakan namaku terlebih dahulu. Okelah-okelah sepertinya namaku tak penting ya. Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Menma!" smabil berjabat tangan.

Sasuke dan Sai membelalakkan matanya, Hinata Nampak bingung dengankeadaan ini. Naruto lalu tersenyum dan membalas jabat tangan Menma.

"salam kenal juga Uzumaki, aku Namikaze Naruto"

-TO BE CONTINUED-

* * *

Ampuuunnnnn….

Maaf Reader-san tentang romancenya, (jedukkin kepala di tembok). Mungkin sekarang Ucha harus meminum obat ya!

., Tapi Ucha tadi memasukkan unsur romancenya secuil jagung kan, lumayan! (digampar pakai keyboard)

., ada yang bilang nanti kalungnya bakalan di curi oleh Jugo, Reader-san salah nih, mereka kan bukan musuh utama, khu khu khu….

., lalu ada yang bertanya jga "itu kaluang apa sih?", nahh! Penjelasan dari bapak Hiashi sudah memuaskan kan? (Hiashi : apa Bapak?, Ucha : hey-hey anda kan sudah punya dua anak, wajar dipanggil bapak. Hiashi : (pundung dibawah kasur))

., Saran? Komentar? Flame?, seperti biasa Ucha terima dengan seikhlas-ikhlasnya. Asalll Reader tidak mengflame characternya, apalagi menyangkut Mbak Hinata. (Hinata : kok dipanggil Mbak?. Ucha : apa mau ku panggil ibu? Gak papa, jadi ibuku aja *blink2. Hinata : (sweatdrop))

Sekian dari Ucha, jika ada kata-kata yang berkenan di hati mohon maaf yang sebesar besarnnya…

Gomenasai,, Arigatou Jaa~~~~ c(:^-^:)v


End file.
